1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser that outputs liquid in a fixed quality for every operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cosmeticizing pen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,433, includes a sleeve and a guider partially received in the sleeve, a first cylinder and a second cylinder respectively longitudinally mounted to two opposite ends of the guider for containing two different cosmetics. A first head and a second are respectively mounted to a free end of each of the first cylinder and the second cylinder. A first cap and a second cap are respectively mounted to the first head and the second head for protect the first head and the second head after use. A first drive set and a second drive set respectively mounted in the first cylinder and the second cylinder. There are multiple threaded elements disposed in the conventional cosmeticizing pen for squeezing and outputting the cosmetic in the first/second cylinder.
However, the output quality of the conventional liquid dispenser is unfixed because the user can not precisely control the moving rate of the threaded elements every time when squeezing and outputting the cosmetic in the first/second cylinder. As a result, the output liquid either be insufficient or be wasted. It needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional cosmeticizing pen.